Security questions are a popular method used to ensure that a user is the actual person associated with an online account. However, given the level of information that is shared on purpose or inadvertently by the account holder, an acquaintance, or a complete stranger, in social networks, blogs, etc, it is often difficult to ascertain what pieces of information are suitable for use as a security question. One risk is that the account holder deliberately or inadvertently disclosed the potential security question and answer. While the account holder may not recall or remember such dissemination, the information may be available to others through a social network or through a computer network, such as the Internet. Another risk is that, while the account holder may have never disseminated the answer to a security question, someone else has divulged such information. For example, a popular security question is “What was your mother's maiden name?” While the user may have never divulged his mother's maiden name, a sibling, spouse, or other person may have divulged this information in a manner where strangers can easily ascertain the user's mother's maiden name.